Closer
by Yuicchii-senpai
Summary: Sasuke o amava... Mas não poderia dizer a Naruto que, talvez, só talvez... Estivesse completamente apaixonado por ele.


04h32min da madrugada. O que exatamente permanecia fazendo a esse horário? Para os mais distantes diria "_não te interessa",_para os mais próximos "nada muito interessante"_,_para os mais íntimos "_trabalho"_. Por que sua estranha obcessão pelo trabalho o transformava em uma máquina, sem sentimentos, sem tempo livre, sem ser um humano.

Não que fosse relevante para Sasuke Uchiha. Era só isso que poderia fazer para tirar de sua mente aquilo que o perturbava, e o tirava de sua órbita natural. Perdido no seu próprio falso controle, que acreditava estar no comando de tudo, mas paixão... Ahh paixão... Não se tem controle sobre isso. Por esse motivo que Sasuke Uchiha andava... Tão... Tão irritado!

Começava algo, parava no meio. Terminava aquilo, nem começava aquele. Destruía outro, montava este. E foi assim, que perdeu seu único fio de sanidade. Sua mente sabia quem causara isso, mas nem queria cogitar a ideia. Se sua namorada soubesse de seus estranhíssimos pensamentos... Nem sabe o que aconteceria.

Hinata tinha a sensatez como lema da vida, poderia até ser que compreendesse. Só que se nem ele mesmo se compreendia, por que pediria a outra pessoa que o fizesse? _Estúpido! Arrogante! Idiota!_

Bufou irritado, olhando as papeladas do trabalho em sua mão. Queria dormir! Seu corpo queria descansar, porém não conseguia. Não no meio de tantos sentimentos que borbulhavam dentro de si, não no meio de tantas perguntas que surgiam como num flash em sua mente. E tantas perguntas sem respostas o irritavam! Por que ele era o conhecedor da verdade... Ou pelo menos achara isso, num passado distante.

E entre tantos turbilhoes de sentimentos, se viu pensando em um rosto que não era de Hinata, olhos azuis que nunca pertenceram a ela, cabelos loiros cintilantes que nem sonharam a parecer com os seus negros... MERDA! Estava fazendo aquilo novamente! Será que seria o cansaço? Sua mente poderia o estar alertando a ir dormir ou talvez fossem os dias que não vira sua namorada.

Não!

Hipocrisia tem limites.

Ele sabia disso.

Segurou a cabeça entre as mãos, e apertou sua têmpora. Primeira coisa a se fazer quando o dia raiar... Conversar com Hinata! Sem desculpas, papo direto. Explicar claramente o que está se passando, e por fim pedir um tempo. Simples, sem incômodos ou gritos histéricos.

_Simples demais._

Lentamente deixou sua cabeça pousar na mesa, de madeira, do seu escritório e fechando seus olhos calmamente, perdeu o foco do universo e adormeceu.

...

_**O número chamado está programado para n...**_

"_Quando tento ser legal, ninguém atende o celular!"_

Resmungou, largando o aparelho em um canto, que parecesse visivelmente limpo, de sua mesa. Desde quando começava a contar, esta era a sétima ligação que caia na mulher irritante. Tinha considerado algumas opções... A primeira: _Sua namorada poderia ter se esquecido de carregar o celular._A segunda_: Talvez ela não quisesse mais conversar com ele._Terceira_: Alguma coisa de ruim poderia ter acontecido com ela..._

Huuuummm. O que fazer? O que fazer?! O que fazer?! O que fazer?!

Iria visita-la. Óbvio!

Decidido, levantou e caminhou a passos apressados até a saída de seu escritório. Preferia ir de carro, mas o transito àquela hora chegava a ser insuportável, optou pela longa e saudável caminhada. Pessoas ativas, que faziam exercícios, nem reclamariam de andar cinco quarteirões, mas estamos falando de Sasuke... O cara que precisa pedir a secretaria para lhe trazer um café. Porém, o real problema que se encontrava no meio do caminho, entre Sasuke e Hinata, não era o transito. Era humano, tinha cabelos loiros, olhos da cor do céu, pele bronzeada, corpo másculo, expressão alegre... Com um nome masculino. _Naruto Uzumaki_!

Seu amigo de infância, que desde sempre o ajudava com garotas. Às vezes contrariado, às vezes de boa vontade... Naruto lhe parecia meio de lua com as coisas. Quando começava um assunto, perdia o foco, nem se importava em continuar. Algumas vezes chegava a ser insuportável o silencio derradeiro que se assolava entre os dois, mas ao olhar de um espectador tudo parecia _normal._

Como se estar... _Apaixonado_... Pelo seu melhor amigo fosse algo _**normal.**___Assim o pensava, quando passou pelo prédio que era sede da empresa do pai de seu amigo, Toy's Uzumaki, e que coincidentemente Naruto trabalhava, porém ocupava vinte quatro horas de sua agenda com ela. Sem chance de encontra-lo!

Apressou-se mais ainda quando seu corpo chegou à frente da entrada da empresa. Estufou o peito, e prosseguiu. Falaria com Naruto mais tarde, o convidaria a noite para tomar algumas, e quem sabe perceber que só por estar longe dele que o fica imaginando daquela _forma_, certo?

_**Sim! Espero que sim!**_

Cruzou mais duas transversais e parou em um prédio azul, apartamento 601. Colocou a chave na fechadura, dando duas voltas. A mania de sua namorada era de uma forma doentia, pois sempre tinha que dar duas voltas para chavear a casa, e se não fizesse isso voltava para corrigir o erro. Não devemos julga-la... Naruto também era assim!

Correu os olhos pela sala, parando em um par de sapatos incomum. _Sapatos de homem._Não pensou muito, aliás, poderia ser o sapato de seu pai ou até mesmo de seu primo Neji._**Poderia...**___Respirou fundo, marcando um passo de cada vez até chegar à porta do quarto de Hinata, que estava entreaberta. E rezando para que estivesse dormindo _sozinha_, adentrou o quarto numa calmaria de inverno.

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic... Tac!

Fechou os olhos, digerindo aquele suco venoso que o rasgava e triturava por dentro. Não poderia ser verdade, mas bem diante dos seus olhos estava a prova. Os sons de puro prazer que saiam dos lábios de Hinata, o homem de cabelos prateados que a pegava por trás, o rangido irritante da cama ao ser balançada... ARGH! Estava com nojo daquela mulherzinha, que tantas vezes lhe jurou amor, e que agora estava fazendo _àquilo_com outro.

Na verdade, não sabia se estava tão triste ao ponto de querer chorar, afinal não havia amor,_**amor**_, entre eles. _Apenas se gostavam._E completamente desapontado e envergonhado, chamou o nome de sua, agora, ex-namorada. Primeiro se estendeu um momento de completo espanto entre Hinata e o homem de cabelos prateados, que pensando melhor lhe lembrava do chefe dela.

"_Sasuke... O que faz aqui?"_

_"Ohh! Tem certeza que essa é a pergunta?"_

Estava possesso, por ter sido enganado, traído, desapontado. Quem não ficaria? Traição é uma coisa tão... Horrível. Você pode ter dado tudo de si para a pessoa amada, e quando ela lhe trai, você se sente um lixo, por que não fez o suficiente, assim pensa. É um sentimento tão ruim quando se é traído, que nenhuma palavra poderia explicar, e sentimento nenhum poderia mostrar! Você se sente, primeiramente, em choque. O que foi o caso de Sasuke. Depois uma ira enorme de querer matar, gritar, extrapolar. _Acabar com a vida de seu parceiro!_E enfim, o escorrer da vingança por entre seu corpo, mente, sangue.

"_Sasuke me desculpe. Eu não..."_

"_Cala a boca! Vai dizer o que? A carne foi fraca? Você nunca estava presente? Ou qualquer desculpinha idiota que aparecer por primeiro em sua cabeça?"_

_"Eu... Me desculpe!"_

_"Acho que nem preciso dizer que terminamos por aqui, hãm?"_

Esperou o consentimento de Hinata, jogou as chaves em cima da cama, e saiu do quarto. Parando na porta do apartamento, gritou para que pudessem escutar "_Bom final de transa para vocês, babacas._" E saiu sem ressentimentos, talvez não mostrasse naquela hora, mas realmente gostava dela, era uma boa moça, gentil, carinhosa, inteligente... Porém concordava que não estava mais dando certo o relacionamento entre eles.

_Simples demais._Foi assim que tudo terminou, sem gritos, sem histerias... _Simples demais..._

"_Que merda eu estou fazendo? Acabei de ser traído! Preciso beber!"_

E assim que foi parar em frente à casa bege, segurando uma garrafa de Red Label nas mãos. Meio ansioso por vê-lo depois de uma semana, tocou a campainha como sempre fazia. Esperou a porta abrir, e perdeu o foco quando o viu. Seus cabelos, da cor do sol, pareciam harmoniosamente bagunçados, a regata verde meio amassada, nem se importava com os pingos de, que talvez Sasuke preferisse que fosse, água perto do colarinho. Os olhos azuis, que piscavam com pouca vontade, o encararam surpresos.

"_Oh... Sasuke!"_

"_Vamos beber?"_

Sem aviso prévio. Sem tempo de qualquer reação. Quando o halito de Naruto chegou a seu olfato, percebeu que estava bêbado. Mas isso não foi motivo para ter lhe gritado palavras tão horrorosas.

"_Claro que ela te traiu? Sabe por quê? Por que você nunca dá valor as suas namoradas! Acha que se usar a desculpa do trabalho, elas vão te perdoam e depois chupar teu pau obedientemente? Ninguém te atura! Deveria parar com essa mania de que tudo gira em torno de você. Sabe o que eu digo? BEM FEITO! Ninguém mandou larga-la no mundo, a mercê de qualquer idiota que estivesse com vontade de fudê-la. Você concorda comigo, eu sei que sim. Precisa parar de achar que é o conhecedor da verdade! Estou de saco cheio por causa disso, sempre tendo que te escutar e ser seu ombro enquanto chora por que foi traído pela fulana. Na real, nem sei por que ainda quer ter uma namorada. Se estivesse presente não seria traído, idiota!"_

Foi assim que, pela primeira vez, Naruto fechou a porta na cara de Sasuke. Um completo desorientado! Que passava por estado de choque, que nunca imaginara que seu melhor amigo pudesse ter uma reação como essas... Não! Isso foi por que estava bêbado, não é?

_**Não é?**_

Retirou-se da frente da porta branca, divagou pelas ruas sem saber ao certo o que faria. Seu desejo era voltar e socar a cara daquele moleque idiota, que ousou pronunciar palavras tão... Dolorosas. Sasuke sabia, concordava, e não duvidava do fato de que sempre fazia as coisas erradas com suas ex's. Não era amoroso, não se importava muito com horários, as compensava com presentes de valores exorbitantes, um jantar caro e uma noite selvagem num hotel luxuoso. Apenas isso.

Algo totalmente nulo para um namorado, nem chegou a ser namorado se fosse reparar. Nunca agiu como um, nem se sequer lembra-se de uma vez que pegou na mão de Hinata enquanto caminhavam na rua. Ahhh... Sentia-se péssimo. Quando chegou a casa, nem respondeu ao chamado de seu irmão, apenas tratou de trancar-se em seu quarto e chorar. Se fosse por ter terminado um relacionamento de dois anos, era compreensível. Mas suas lágrimas eram direcionadas para outra pessoa, para outras palavras, outras cenas, outra casa. E novamente o dono de olhos tão desafiantes possuía em seu pensamento, no meio de tantas lágrimas, a cena de poucas horas atrás, que passava cruelmente diante seus olhos, e que aos poucos foram cedendo, e deixaram se fechar por aquela noite.

...

Nenhuma ligação. Mensagens então, nem sonhava. Checava os emails a cada dez minutos, nada deles também. Olhou tanto, esperou tanto, que _cansou._Jogou tudo para os ares, mandou o trabalho para o raio de João macareno, destratou pessoas, quase brigou com policiais, aprontou com seu chefe e foi despedido. Única coisa que podia fazer? Ficar em casa, beber e infernizar a vida de seu irmão!

Não queria ligar, queria que _**ele**___ligasse. Meu Deus! Era exigir demais? Só queria atenção, ser mimado um pouco. Jogar conversa fora sobre assuntos não tão interessantes, mas que o faziam perder a noção da hora. Tudo por que era com _ele_... O dono de olhos tão determinados, de sorriso espontâneo, de lábios tão atrativos que o fez pensar, repensar, lembrar, pensar mais um pouco, afogar-se em álcool, repensar, para então notar o que realmente era _àquilo_. Depois de tanto pensar, percebeu que estava _**apaixonado**_ por seu melhor amigo.

_**Mas não poderia dizer a Naruto, que talvez, só talvez... Estivesse completamente apaixonado por ele.**_

Era arriscar, ou se tornar um covarde pelo resto da vida. Resolveu arriscar! Pegou o celular nas mãos, ignorando o fato de que eram apenas 05h56min da manha. Sabia que, há essa hora, Naruto já estaria acordado. Por isso ligou, e esperou. O coração batendo a mil, a ansiedade correndo a solta por suas veias, o medo de não ser atendido. Tudo foi insignificante ao ouvir a voz arrastada dizer um "_alô_", seu coração acalmou, sua ansiedade sumiu, o medo desapareceu. Recobrou os sentidos, e sentiu dó daquelas garrafas vazias que foram se amontoando no canto de seu quarto.

"_Pensei que me ligaria... Mas mesmo depois de_um mês,_o que recebo é um alô?!"_

Suspirou irritado. Qual era o problema afinal? Poderia pelo menos ter dito um "_Que saudades cara!_" Qualquer coisa que demonstrasse que pelo menos sentiu sua falta nesse mês, longo e dolorido, que passou.

"_Achei que havia passado dos limites."_

"_Você estava bêbado, Dobe!_"

"_Devo ter exagerado um pouco na__marvada__"_

_"Quer sair para tomar algumas?"_

A conversa fluía, como antigamente. O resultado o estava deixando muito feliz, se continuasse voltariam a ter a vida normal que sempre tiveram. Sem problemas, sem mulheres no meio, sem pedras no meio do caminho. Mas seu corpo tremeu ao sentir a hesitação de Naruto ao responder sobre seu convite, não entendeu o motivo, porém logo tratou de continuar com sua mania habitual. Oras se estava tudo bem, para que estragar? Apenas finja que está tudo bem!

"_Devo passar essa hoje! São cinco da manha cara!"_

_"Qual é? São cinco da manha e__você__atendeu a ligação. Te conheço, Naruto! Desde quando está acordado?"_

_"Nem faz muito... Uns vinte minutos."_

_"Vinte? Parece ser uma semana. Muito trabalho?"_

"_Pois é, estou atolado de trabalho esse mês. E você?"_

Depois de ter mandado seu chefe a merda? Não, não trabalhou nem um pouco; E seu corpo estava sentindo a falta já. Necessitava voltar ao trabalho, na próxima semana sairia em busca de um. Talvez que fosse mais perto do de Naruto, ou quem sabe na própria empresa dele. Se isso se tornasse algo... Suspeito, nem se importaria. O queria ali, na frente de seus olhos! Sabendo o que fazia exatamente em todos os minutos, só assim se acalmaria.

_"Neem, tirei uns dias de folga. O chefe me obrigou!"_

"_O chefe obrigou, essa foi boa."_

O som abafado das risadas o tranquilizou mais ainda, o bastante para saber que as coisas voltavam ao normal. Por hora só precisava dizer que o amava. Só três palavras! Nem que dissesse cara a cara, olho no olho. Seria forte se fosse rejeitado, entenderia se fosse ignorado, mas não antes de tentar!

"_Bom, estou indo aí então. Pode ser?"_

"_Acho que seria melhor na sua..."_

_"Deixe disso! Estou indo aí!"_

_"Não!"_

Sorriu divertidamente ao ouvir o desespero na voz de seu amigo. Sua casa deveria estar uma zona, se fosse por esse motivo não se importava. Só que Naruto se importava!

_"Você realmente não tem jeito, né? Dobe!"_

"_Sempre fui assim_."

Respirou fundo, e confessou. Uma hora ou outra falaria disso, era a verdade. Sem Naruto, nunca funcionaria direito. Ele, em sua vida, era o combustível para continuar. O incentivo para cada coisa que fazia. O despertar de cada manha sua. O respirar de cada segundo seu.

"_Francamente, só você para me deixar assim! Cara, quase tive um treco essa semana."_

_"Aé? Por quê?"_

_"Não funciono direito quando estamos longe!"_

"_Nem eu, Sasuke. Nem eu!"_

Por um breve momento congelou. Queria ser tão importante para ele, da mesma forma que ele era para Sasuke. Se fosse acreditar que aquilo era uma deixa para seu amor crescer, estava funcionando perfeitamente. Seu sorriso totalmente bobo mostrava isso, sua felicidade podia ser apalpavel de tão imensa que era. _Queria ter uma chance!_

_"Ahh!"_

_"O que_?"

"_Eu menti sobre ter tirado férias..."_

Enrolou-se nas cobertas de sua cama, e cobriu os olhos com o travesseiro. Sentindo-se como uma criança que confessa uma travessura a sua mãe.

_"Como?"_

_"Fui demitido, na verdade!"_

_"Sério? Pegadinha do dia da mentira?"_

_"Quem me dera... Aquele trabalho era muito chato... Eles não me entendiam, da mesma forma que você me entende."_

Esperou por alguns segundos, escutou o suspirar e logo em seguida veio à resposta.

_"Estou saindo de casa agora. Preciso te consolar, já que o trabalho vinha acima de qualquer coisa para você, Teme!"_

_"É, preciso ser consolado!"_

Riu, sendo acompanho pelo outro lado da linha. Há quanto tempo que não ria daquele jeito? Uhh um bom tempo, não?

"_Sabe de uma coisa?"_

_"Diga?"_

_"Faz um mês que não apareço lá na fabrica! Provavelmente vou ser demitido também."_

_"Pffffffffffffff. HAHAHAHAHA! Somos dois inúteis!"_

_"Desgraçado!"_

Como descrever um sentimento tão bom? Parecia estar em cima de um monte de algodão doce, com direitos a bolas de sabão flutuando pelo ar. O mesmo sentimento de alivio que sentimos quando voltamos a ter em nosso campo de visão e braços, a pessoa que por um motivo idiota foi tirado de si. E por estar tão aliviado de terem voltado, nem se envergonhou em demonstrar tal.

_"Naru... Venha rápido!"_

_"Sim, sim_"

Era agora! Estava encorajado. Falaria seus sentimentos de modo rápido, se houvesse duvidas por parte dele, mostraria assim que chegasse a sua casa o quão sério estava. E se não chegasse a sua casa, talvez chorasse, talvez morresse. Não sabia ao certo! Apenas queria uma resposta... Só uma.

_"Dobe..."_

_"Ei... Te amo, Teme!"_

Enrijeceu seu corpo. Queria que aquela frase tivesse outro significado, um significado mais profundo do que apenas laços fraternais. Dois completos idiotas, que nem se o destino se propusesse a ajudar, resolveriam esse caso. Eles se amavam, o homem com tempo apenas para o trabalho, estava com a agenda vazia para o dono de olhos azuis. Se fosse com outra mulher nem cogitaria a ideia de sair de seu escritório, mas por ele... Por ele, faria qualquer coisa!

_"Baaaakaa, eu sei... Também te amo! Agora venha logo, tenho um uísque doze anos aqui."_

_"QUE?! Quem te deu?"_

_"Seu pai, no dia do meu aniversario."_

_"Meu pai é fera!"_

_"Aham! Se demorar eu tomarei tudo em um gole só!"_

_"Oi, oi, oi! Já estou chegando!"_

Sorriu apaixonadamente enquanto desligava o celular, e arrumava a casa completamente virada do avesso. O esperaria chegar, e diria confiantemente que o amava. E apenas isso bastava para aqueles dois. Eles se amavam! Embora ainda não tivessem entrado em um acordo.

_Eles se amavam._

E como um idiota, abriu a porta rapidamente no primeiro apertar da campainha. O sol nascendo fez Naruto ficar mais radiante ainda, e perdeu alguns minutos se deslumbrando naquela linda visão. Por que era Naruto, e bom, Naruto sempre seria Naruto para Sasuke.

"_Espero que não tenha tomado o uísque!"_

Porém, tinha que se desculpar com o sol... Ele perdia para a beleza e o sorriso do loiro a sua frente, e nunca chegaria aos seus pés. Por que eles eram assim, _**simples**_. À noite o lembrava de Sasuke, e o dia o lembrava de Naruto!

"_Não, não tomei. Bem vindo de volta, Naru!_"

E se olhando nos olhos, esqueceram completamente do mundo afora. Estavam finalmente a sós. E o seriam por muito tempo... Apenas eles.


End file.
